


Malevolent Visitors

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [623]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Fear, Gen, Missing Scene, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: I would think they're following me, but that's preposterous.Isn't it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 27 December 2016  
> Word Count: 159  
> Prompt: see quote below  
> Summary: I would think they're following me, but that's preposterous.
> 
> Isn't it?  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x02 "Second Death." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really had forgotten about Sr. Greta seeing the hellhounds when she was in South America for the exorcism in episode 01x02 "Second Death." It wasn't until I was doing part of my first full series rewatch after the cancellation in May that I caught this detail again. And so this fic was born…
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

_"I see God in birds and Satan in long words"_  
\-- Brand New, "Sink"

 

They terrify me beyond words. I have never felt so vulnerable as when I stood there in front of them. My heart raced to a staccato rhythm from which I could barely distinguish each beat. My lungs tried to keep up with that pace, but failed miserably, and still they burned as if I'd inhaled fire. I'm not sure how I stayed on my feet and didn't just faint or even take flight to escape them. Not that I could have gotten very far, there were three of them, after all.

I have never felt as grateful as the moment old Father Barcio came to find me, pulling me from what was clearly an exhaustion-induced hallucination. Those Rottweilers with the blood red eyes weren't real, but I have felt their malevolent presence many times since. I would think they're following me, but that's preposterous.

Isn't it?


End file.
